


El tiempo que queda

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dentro suyo Lydia lleva un reloj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tiempo que queda

Dentro suyo Lydia lleva un reloj. Nadie lo ve ni lo escucha y, durante la mayor parte de su vida, ella misma desconoció su existencia. Es un reloj más antiguo que el tiempo mismo, un reloj que nunca falla, un reloj de terrorífica precisión.

Dentro suyo Lydia lleva un reloj y ella misma intenta no escucharlo. Este reloj no hace _tic_ ni hace _tac_ , su ruido es el sonido de voces muertas que esperan gritar para ser escuchadas por el resto del mundo. Cuando ya no puede contenerlas más la mismísima Lydia grita y las voces chillan con ella.

Dentro suyo Lydia lleva un reloj que sabe exactamente cómo, cuándo y dónde. No hay fecha que se le escape, no hay forma de engañarlo. Si el reloj dice que es tu hora… bueno, espero que le hayas rezado a tus dioses.

Dentro suyo Lydia lleva un reloj que le susurra la muerte de sus amigos ( _Scott McCall, 15 de mayo de 2023, asesinado por un Omega rabioso_ ), un reloj que le muestra imágenes tortuosas de un futuro doloroso en el que no quiere estar, pero sin embargo sabe que lo hará.

Dentro suyo Lydia lleva un reloj, uno más valioso que el oro y el platino, un reloj que dice cuánto le queda a todos… a todos menos a Lydia.

Y ahí es donde la tortura empieza, ¿el reloj no dice su tiempo porque es ella? ¿Para torturarla? ¿Para que viva a la espera? O quizás….

O quizás, el reloj no susurra su tiempo porque la banshee será por siempre un alma en pena.


End file.
